


Wailing Star

by Love_Lili



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, Mentions of incest, Smut, female footjob, lesbian footjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Lili/pseuds/Love_Lili
Summary: Luz wants to experience the Wailing Star a second time in the library, without the Blight twins ruining the moment. Yet, stumbling upon Amity's diary will uncover rather unexpected things.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 33
Kudos: 121





	Wailing Star

**Author's Note:**

> Quick story!  
> Last month, a fellow /u/ drawsis took requests in the Owl House thread and she kindly drew mine. I was so thrilled by the image and what she added to it that I decided I would write a whole fic about it. Well, here it is. Honestly, it's probably my best smut fic so far.

Luz had been stuck on the Boiling Isles for quite a while. With each passing day, hope about ever getting back to earth slowly faded, but the human tried her best to not think about it. She didn’t even know what day it was, or how long she’d been stuck here.

Getting all of these problems out of her mind was her biggest preoccupation. Luckily, it wasn’t hard in a world filled with magic and mythological creatures. Hexside was interesting, there was always something happening in town, and she had crazy adventures with Eda, Kind, Willow, Gus or Amity almost every week.

This night however, Luz was planning to have an adventure on her own. She’d heard two days ago about a new occurrence of the Wailing Star, and she was hoping that it would have the same effect on the books than last time.

Luz had thought about inviting Amity, especially since she had a hideout in the library and because she loved books at least as much as the human, but Luz wanted this to be private and about her own feelings. Besides, she wouldn’t need a hideout because the library was closed just like the last time.

Luz spent her evening wandering in Bonesborough streets, patiently waiting for the crowd to disperse. Breaking out in the library wasn’t especially difficult, but she could get noticed. To avoid any Eda problem, Luz had simply told her that she was having a sleepover with Willow and Gus. It was something that happened quite often, so she knew Eda wouldn’t even bother checking if she was indeed with them. Luz had been planning this for the last two days, and it was a pretty good plan in her opinion.

When she finally decided that it was time, Luz walked straight to the library, and like a shadow, managed to enter from a second floor window. From what Luz remembered, the books were supposed to glow green when they were affected with the Wailing Star’s magic. She grabbed one and opened it, but nothing happened. The Star probably hadn’t passed yet.

Luz wandered around, looking for books she’d want to see “animated”. Her main target was books from her childhood, like _The Good Witch Azura_ , because the nostalgia to finally see these characters would probably be a very cool experience. Weirdly, Luz never found any book she had already seen in the human world besides Azura.

Her steps led her in front of the Romance row. Luz perfectly remembered the events of last time, how she’d hurt Amity while unintentionally helping her siblings in their attempt to blackmail her, and how they were attacked by Otabin. Even though Luz had never come back, too afraid to invade the witch’s privacy, she also perfectly remembered which book she had to pull in order to enter the hideout.

Luz stopped walking and froze for a couple of minutes, trying to hear if any noises were coming from inside. The chances of Amity being here and breaking the library rules were tiny, but it was a possibility. After two minutes of sharp silence, Luz finally decided to pull on _The Lone Witch & Secret Room _, and she slowly entered the hideout, making a relief sigh when she confirmed that it was perfectly empty.

That’s when the books started glowing green. That was it; the Wailing Star.

Even though a lot of books in Amity’s “private” collection looked interesting, Luz’s eyes immediately settled on the one that was on her desk. It had a hand-drawn cover, most likely Amity wearing an Azura outfit, and it looked exactly like Luz remembered.

Luz stayed a few minutes with the book in her hands, too afraid to open it.

‘Come on, she won’t even notice!’ Luz thought. ‘Don’t you want to learn more about her?’

Curiosity was nice, but it could become a burden quite often. Finally succumbing to the temptation, Luz sat on the round carpet in the middle of the room and opened the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, once again, I was punished for something Ed and Em did. It’s not rare or new, but the punishment I received… I hated it. So much. Mom looked particularly upset, and she arrived in my room to yell at me like she always does. Except that this time, she had a leather belt in her hands. I only noticed it when she asked me to (I can’t believe I’m writing this) remove my pants. I’m not dumb, and I immediately understood where this was going. I think I tried to beg, but it didn’t work. She forced me to remove my panties as well, to bend over and… She started to slap me. I hated every second of it. Even if the few first hits weren’t that bad, it really started to hurt after these. But that’s not what I hated the most. I felt… weird. Weird in a way I can’t even put into words. I couldn’t focus on anything but the sensation-_

“I don’t think I want to know where this is going,” Luz said out loud as she closed the book, a little startled. “Let’s try something else.”

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday, or should I say tonight, I did something weird. For the first time, I masturbated to someone I knew personally. Weird right? It never happened before and it was… I don’t even know how it was._

This wasn’t what Luz was looking for. She wanted an insight on Amity’s personality, she wanted to learn more about the witch to be a better friend. But for some reason, some _dirty_ reason, Luz was mesmerized. She knew that she should close the book right now and forget about it, but a part of her wanted to hear the full story.

_There’s no way I’m even going to write her name in this journal. I shouldn’t even be writing about this kind of stuff, but I guess it helps me since I can’t tell any real person about it. The experience was more intense than usual, and the thought of her face was definitely something. I know it’s probably just a dumb crush that won’t last long, but I wish I could have lived this with her, for real._

Luz stood still for a couple of seconds after the entry ended, trying to figure out her own feelings. Her brain was yelling at her to close the diary, put it back on the desk and run away, but there was something else that kept Luz seated. Something that felt itchy down there.

Luz panicked instantly when the thought of masturbating here, in the middle of Amity’s hideout, crossed her mind. It was wrong in all sorts of ways, but…

‘It’s okay as long as I’m the only one to know about it, right?’ Luz thought, trying to relativize. ‘I’m alone in the whole library.’

Luz looked around the room, trying to spot anything that could have been recording her, not that it was very common in the Boiling Isles. Once she was sure that she was truly alone, Luz removed her denim shorts.

“Let’s make this quick,” she whispered to herself.

Luz turned a few pages, trying to get a new “interesting” entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_If there’s one thing I’m sure about, it’s that Ed and Em will never blackmail me with this. It happened earlier this morning, and I’m not even sure I fully realise it yet. I was, like most Sunday mornings, taking my shower while Em was doing other stuff in the bathroom. Usually she brushes her teeth and puts on makeup, and I must say we’ve always been together in the bathroom so it never really bothered me that she could see me naked or anything. I mean, there was not much to see, and not much she could mock that didn’t apply to her as well (it’s not like she has more boobs than me). This time though, when I came out of the shower, Em was still naked, and she was looking at me. I asked her if everything was alright since she looked weird, but instead of answering she came closer and she put a hand on my crotch. I jumped a little, and I really didn’t know what to do. I should have told her to stop, or ran away, but I just stood there. I don’t know why. And then she started to rub. It was super weird, even though she was literally touching my sex, it seemed like she was more teasing than trying to make me feel something._

Luz slowly put a hand in her leggings, starting to slowly brush against her intimacy. This was probably the most explicit entry in the whole diary, and she was willing to use it.

“LUZ!”

The human jumped and turned away at the same time, instantly understanding what was happening. Why in the world did she sit turning her back to the door?

“Look Amity, It’s not what you-” She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Amity’s flushed face, full of anger. “I-”

Luz gasped when in one move, Amity grabbed both of her legs and placed one of her feet on her crotch.

‘Why is she not wearing shoes?’ the human thought. After a short glance, Luz noticed them near the door. ‘Did he remove them to sneak up on me?’

“What do you think you’re doing?” Amity yelled, not caring about someone catching them in the library.

“I was just- I didn’t mean to read your diary, I just opened it by mistake and-”

Luz stopped when Amity pushed with her foot as a way to silence her.

“And why exactly did you remove your shorts? Do you really think I’m this dumb?”

Luz didn’t know what to answer. She had no excuse. But there was something more preoccupying happening. Amity’s foot on her crotch, it was… Without even realizing it, Luz let out a moan.

She instantly put both of her hands against her mouth when she noticed Amity’s widened eyes, but the smirk that followed left her uncertain. What was she even thinking about?

Still firmly holding both of Luz’s legs, Amity started to gently rub her foot on the human’s sex.

“What-” Luz tried to say before being cut by another moan.

“So that’s it, you were masturbating on my diary? Well I’ll be kind and finish the job!”

Amity still looked very upset, and she quickened her action on the human’s crotch. Unable to restrain a new moan, Luz squeezed the carpet in her hands, trying to resist her body sensations as much as she could. But what was even the point? Didn’t she actually want this?

Soon after, the human’s wetness passed through her leggings. Of course, Amity noticed it.

“Ewww, you’re dirtying my socks.”

Yet, the witch pushed things even further. She started rubbing along Luz’s slit with her toes, following the wet line. Luz was moaning louder and louder, and she had her head lying on the floor, looking at a bookshelf on her left.

‘This is so embarrassing,’ she thought before making another whining noise. ‘Why is she even doing this?’

The human wailed when she felt Amity’s big toe press against her vaginal entrance. Fully giving in, Luz instinctively thrusted her hips forward in order to get more pleasure out of it. She still didn’t want to look at Amity though.

The witch kept toying with her, alternating techniques, until Luz was breathing really fast. She felt Amity’s toe rubbing near her nub, and her mind went blank in a final hip thrust, while she let out a way longer and louder moan than the other ones.

After her body stopped shaking, Amity finally let go of her legs and removed her foot from the human’s crotch. Luz was still confused about what had happened, and she didn’t realize that Amity had started walking away until she saw her green hair disappear in the doorway.

“Wait!” Luz yelled as she got up, running to catch up despite her still weak legs.

When she arrived in the romance alley, she saw that the witch had stopped, even though she was still looking in the other direction.

“What does this mean?” Luz asked. “Is there… something between us?”

Amity didn’t move an inch, seemingly looking for an answer.

“Do you want there to be something between us?”

“I uhhh…” Luz hesitated, not even sure what she truly wanted. “I guess?”

“Then there is something between us. See you tomorrow at school.”

Without even a glance, the witch resumed walking and exited the library.

That was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to Luz. But whatever Amity meant by “something between us”, it was good news, right? Was she her girlfriend now? Unable to answer to her own questions, Luz put back her shorts and exited the building as well.

‘Maybe she was just still upset and needed to clear her mind.’

Luz hadn’t done a single good thing in the whole evening, yet she was somehow happy about what had happened between her and Amity. Ashamed, she started walking back to the Owl House, hoping that the witch would have forgiven her by tomorrow.

‘Or maybe I will have to make it up to her.’

Luckily, the human had a few ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not planning to continue this fic unless I get a very precise idea of something that would fit there. However, if (You) want to continue it, go ahead! Try some new things, go kinky (or not), keep exploring some ideas... I'd love to read what others could do starting from here. That is, if anyone is willing to do it of course.  
> Just don't forget to add this fic in the "This work is a remix, a translation, a podfic, or was inspired by another work" of your post, this way it will be linked right above this note and everyone reading my fic will know about yours as well.  
> I hope you enjoyed, and as always any criticism is welcomed.


End file.
